<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossroads Academy by Shinigaminoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632361">Crossroads Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigaminoko/pseuds/Shinigaminoko'>Shinigaminoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry/Thea are BFF's, Gen, Genius! Barry Allen, M-preg is common, Olivarry, Past Abuse, There called carriers, and is only mentioned, and sexual assault, happens offscreen, of a minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigaminoko/pseuds/Shinigaminoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry leaves Central City to attend Crossroads Academy in Starling City. He meets Thea Queen and in no time, the two of them are the best of friends. What will happen when he meets the infamous playboy brother of his bestfriend? </p><p>Eventual Oliver and Barry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Disclaimer:</strong>I don't own Flash or Arrow. If I did, there will definitely be more crossovers, more actions and less Iris West. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~..~..~..~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The death of his parents wasn't easy, especially when it was the talk of the city for years. Barry forced a smile on his face as he stared at the woman talking to him. The murder took place when he was 6, it's been nearly five years since that day and it was still the only thing people could talk about whenever they saw him. It was like they never wanted him to forgot the most tragic incident in his young life.</p><p>As the conversation came to a pause, Barry was quick to make his excuse and fled from the woman. After the death of both Nora and Henry Allen, he was placed in the care of Detective Joe West, at first it was suppose to be temporary, they wanted Barry in protective custody just in case the killer came back to finish what he started. He never did. And when asked what he wanted to do, Joe decided to take Barry in, not wanting to give the boy up.</p><p>Entering the house, Barry sighed and made his way towards the kitchen. "Barr, is that you?"</p><p>"Yeah." He murmured as he entered the dining room area. "What's going on?" He questioned, glancing from his foster father to the folder in his hands. "What's that?"</p><p>"Come over here and take a seat."</p><p>Confused, Barry did as asked. "Am I in trouble?"</p><p>Joe shook his head. "No, but maybe you can explain this to me." He held out the folder and Barry glanced at it, <em>Crossroads Academy.</em> He swallowed and looked up at the detective. "I see you know what this is. Talk to me Barr. Tell me what is going on up here." Joe lightly tapped the boys forehead.</p><p>"Crossroads Academy is a private school located in Starling City." Joe folded his arms across the table and stared at his son, "When I first heard about the school, I did allot of research and even spoke to a few of the teachers and the principal." The detective raised an eyebrow in surprise. Barry was such a shy and introverted kid, so he found it amazing that the boy had actually spoken to strangers. "The more i learned about it, the more I wanted to attend. It's a dorm, so if they accepted me, I'll spend most of my time there, only coming home for holidays."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Joe frowned, "I didn't even know you wanted to leave Central middle school. What's going on?"</p><p>Barry heaved a hefty sigh, "I need to get away from Central City, Joe. Every time someone sees me, they always want to talk to me about what happened that night my parents were murdered, like I really want to keep reliving the worst night of my life, over and over, just because they can't mind their own business. It happened again today, some lady stopped me and started talking about it."</p><p>Joe look sadden about that, he had no idea people were still harassing Barry about that.</p><p>"And then they are those people who just whisper to each other about me, acting like I can't hear them." The eleven year old scoffed, "They say I'm a disillusioned, traumatized kid that should be locked up in some asylum." Barry glared, "But I'm not joe!" He crossed his arms, "I know what i saw that night and no one can tell me any different. Not you, not the doctors, not anyone. None of you guys were there that night. You didn't see what i saw. I know what killed my parents and one day I will prove it to everyone."</p><p>Joe sighed, staring at the boy. He knew better then to say anything more on that topic, so he decided to let it rest. Opening the folder, he scanned through the paperwork's and what looked like test papers, each one highly scored. "And you think going to a school in Starling City, a place 600 miles away, is a good idea. It's far."</p><p>"I know Joe." Barry nodded his head. "But distance is what I need right now. And Starling is the only school within train distance that offers housing. I spoke with the R.A. several times. He is well aware of my situation and because of how young I am, the school decided it would be best to give me a single room on the senior floor, in the building with the lease people; he said they'd be only five people on the floor, including myself. He also said he would frequently check up on me just to make sure I was alright."</p><p>Holding up a hand, Joe stared at Barry in shock. "Just how long have you been planning this? I mean the whole transferring schools. Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"A couple of months." The boy murmured, twisting his fingers before heaving a sigh, taking a seat across from his foster father. "I know I should have said something before, but, I didn't want to worry you anymore then you already were." Joe frowned, confused. "I dreaded going to school everyday Joe. The other kids... they always found great joy in tormenting me. The teachers and the principal won't do anything about it, no matter how many times I go to them, or even when they see it happening, they pretend they didn't. The nurse will allow me to hide out in his office, but there is only so much he can do for me when the principal won't even do anything. The worst of all of them is probably the councilor." Barry was nearly hysterical at this point, "When I told her what was going on... with the bullying and the teachers and principal not doing anything about it... you know what she told me?" Joe shook his head, "She told me it gets better, that I should ignore what they say or do to me. She didn't even try to help me." Barry wiped his eyes, "What kind of adults would say something like that? So one day I came home and decided that I wanted to go somewhere else."</p><p>Joe felt terrible. He had no idea that Barry was being tormented in school and no one was doing anything to help him. He didn't understand. "Barr." He reached out, grasping the boys arm, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something... said something... Why didn't Iris ever tell me what was going on? She usually tells me everything about what's happening at school but she never mentioned anything about you getting picked on."</p><p>Shaking his head, Barry looked away. He couldn't possibly tell Joe that his daughter was the instigator. How could he ever tell the man that took him in and raised him, that it was his daughter who had caused everyone to start bullying him? That she was responsible for everything that had happened to him, including what had happened on <em>that </em>day. A day he wanted to forget and hoped Joe would never find out about. "Doesn't matter." He avoided making any sort of eye contact with Joe, not wanting the detective to see anything incriminating on his face. "I would have looked for schools around Central, but I would still have the same problem; everyone in Central City knows the tragic story about Dr. Henry Allen and his wife Nora Allen and how they were murdered in their home, how the killer is still out there somewhere, hiding and waiting to strike again. And lets not forget about their traumatized little boy who was there when they were killed." Barry frowned, "No, I needed to find a school outside of Central. I looked at Keystone first, but there wasn't anything there. Midway and Coast Cities were out as well. I looked at Opal City, didn't see anything there and I didn't even bother checking out Gotham, I knew you would never let me go there."</p><p>Joe snorted at that, "You got that right." He stated, "But why Starling City? That place is just barely better then Gotham."</p><p>"Because, Crossroads Academy is a good school. And I really want to go there."</p><p>Joe leaned back in his seat, "I can see I won't be able to change your mind." The detective narrowed his eyes. He knew something wasn't right and he would bet it had something to do with his daughter. He wasn't blind to her faults, he saw them clearly, and it was very apparent by the way Barry avoids talking to, or about Iris. Or avoids being in the same room as her when she was around was a dead giveaway and just now, when he looked away and wouldn't make eye contact... yeah, something was definitely going on and whatever it was, Barry was trying to hide it, but one way or another, he will find out what was going on. "Tell me about this school then."</p><p>Looking at the man he'd known for most of his life, Barry smiled. "As I said, it's a private high school."</p><p>"High school?"</p><p>Seeing the confused look his foster father was giving him, Barry nodded his head. "I've taken several advance placement classes since the beginning of the school year. When I started looking into schools, I realized most boarding schools around here were for high school students except one." Grabbing the folder Joe had briefly flipped through, "Crossroads Academy consist of gifted students, those higher on the intelligence spectrum, or those who are rich enough to pay their way into the school intuition. They welcome students as young as 11, but most of the young students are from wealthy families who can pay the tuition."</p><p>Opening the folder, Barry showed him the various placement tests; each one highly marked with recommendations and comments in what classes they felt he would excel in. There was a welcome pamphlet detailing everything you needed to know about the school, complete with a school map, list of classes he could choose from, teachers name and class numbers. There was a name of the dorm he was assigned to and his room number. It also told him the name of his R.A., his room number and contact information, which he already knew. There was a list of amnesties each of the room came with, so if there was something the students wanted that wasn't provided, they would be able to get it themselves. There was a list of times the canteens opened and closed for those who wanted to have breakfast, lunch or dinner there.</p><p>The last thing Joe looked at, was a single sheet of paper tucked in the back of the folder. With a quick glance, he knew it was an acceptance letter, but something in the letter, towards the bottom, caught his eyes and he stared at the sentence in surprise. "A scholarship?"</p><p>Barry smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. I told the school about my situation; how both of my parents were murdered and how I was taken in by the lead detective on that case. I told them how I needed to get away from home for a while and the school was just the thing I was looking for." Joe was impressed by how much though Barry had put into this, "I had the secretary fax my school records to them and within moments they had gotten back to me and told me how impressed they were by my achievements. The principal told me I was just the type of student they wanted at the school and decided to give me a placement test for the school and under the watchful eyes of the secretary and a live video feet with Crossroads principal and head teacher observing me."</p><p>"So right there and then, the principal just sent over the test for the school?"</p><p>Barry nodded his head. "Yeah. And while I was taking the test, they were asking me questions about myself and my hobbies; What I like to do when I'm not in school? What sort of activity do I engage in? That sort of thing... When my test was finished and faxed over, the head teacher wasted no time in looking over the pamphlet and once he was finish scanning the test papers, he beamed and turned towards the principal and said something to him I couldn't hear but knew it was good by the look on the mans face."</p><p>Joe smiled. He couldn't help but be proud of Barry. He didn't like the idea of the boy going so faraway but he knew it was the only thing that would make him happy. And that's the only thing that really mattered to him. In the end, this was Barry's life and if attending Crossroads Academy was what he wanted, then who was he to tell him 'no'. Besides the school really did look promising. "Since they know about your parents and that you were, are, living with a foster family, they offered to give you a scholarship?"</p><p>Barry nodded his head. "Yeah."</p><p>Reaching over, Joe wrapped his arms around the brunet haired boy, "I'm so proud of you Barry. And I know your parents would be as well."</p><p>Hearing Joe say that brought a teary smile to the young boys face, "Thanks Joe."</p><p>"Of course son." With a final squeeze, Joe released Barry from his embrace and offered his a small smile, "So how much is the intuition after the scholarship runs out?"</p><p>Barry shook his head, "This scholarship is for the entire time I'm at the school, Joe." The detective blinked, "For as long as I'm attending Crossroads Academy, I don't have to pay anything. The school will cover everything for me. The dorms, the food from the canteen and whatever supplies I need for school, will be provided for me. The only thing they won't pay for is whatever I want to purchase outside of school. Like if I want to go to the store, I'll need to pay for it myself."</p><p>"Wow, I'm quite impressed." Joe stared in slack jaw wonder, "I do have a question for you." Glancing at the folder briefly, Joe turned his his attention towards his son, "Why did you choose this school? Aside from all of their amazing perks and the benefits you'd receive while attending the Academy, you wouldn't have known that before hand, so, what made you choose Crossroads out of all the other schools that you could have chosen. There must have been a reason, right?"</p><p>Barry bit his lower lip, deep in thought, before slowly nodding his head. "Crossroads Academy was already one of my top picks but what actually made me choose this school above all the others was the zero bullying policy." Joe raised a brow at that, "When I did my test, I questioned both the principal and the head teacher about that policy." Placing his hands on the table, Barry leaned forward, "They told me the school wouldn't tolerate any type of bullying, or acts of violence against another student or faculty and the first time you do so will be the last time you step foot in the school. The head teacher said the school doesn't care who the students family are, be it the mayor's son or a politicians daughter, you'd be kicked out regardless of social standings."</p><p>As the two continued to talk about the school and when Barry would be starting, they didn't notice when a girl a few years older then Barry arrived home and heard their conversation. And they definitely didn't see how much anger and jealousy flooded her face as she watched her father's interaction with the younger boy.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Crossroads Academy</strong> </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Pulling into the large courtyard of Crossroads Academy, Joe drove towards the parking lot and quickly found an empty stall and pulled in. As the two stepped out of the car took in the sight of the school for the first time, Joe couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. "Are you sure that's a school?"</p><p>Barry nodded his head, mouth gaping, "The school looks like a castle." He mumbled.</p><p>"The academy was actually inspired by a castle." A voice to the side startled them. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, but I saw you pull up and knew you must have been the new student we've been waiting for." Barry and Joe stared at the man, "Good morning." He held out his hand, "My name is Nicholas McGuire, I'm the principal."</p><p>"Detective Joseph West." He took the man's hand and shook it before releasing it.</p><p>"You must be really proud of Barry. You've been raising quite the little genius." Nick grinned, "I know all the teachers here are impressed and several of them are clamoring for him." Barry's face heated at the praise. "And I can tell, his modest as well."</p><p>Joe nodded his head with a smile. "Barry has always been shy, tends to prefer being by himself them around others."</p><p>"Aw, an introvert." Nick smiled, "That's fine. We've got some very outgoing students here who will be more then pleased to help get Barry out of his shell." As the principal brought them to his office, where several teachers were waiting. "What are you guys doing here?" He looked a mix between annoyed and amused. "Can't you let him get settled in first before you start hounding him." Turning Nick faced both Joe and Barry, "Sorry about them. These seven will most likely be the teachers you'll be assigned too and as you can see, they are quite anxious to meet you. Don't worry, they aren't always like this."</p><p>After making introductions and having a brief Q&amp;A session, a teenager, about 17 or 18 entered the office. He had long auburn hair and green eyes. "Morning principal Nick. I'm here to show Barry and his father around the school and then take them to the dorm room to get settled."</p><p>Nick grinned at the teenager, "You are early for once Terry." The boy, Terry, shrugged his shoulder with a smile, "Lucky for you, we were just finished here." Seeing the objections wanting to burst forth from the professors, Nick silenced them all with a look. "You'll get to talk to him again later, for now let Barry get settled in." Grumblings and mumblings meant the principals statement before each of the teachers left the office while wishing Barry luck. "Really sorry about them." Nick rolled his eyes, "Like I said, the teachers are really excited to meet someone like you."</p><p>"Like me?" Barry blinked, confused.</p><p>"Are you kidding me!" Nick scoffed, "Do you not know how smart you are?" Seeing the look he was being given, the principal shook his head. "Wow. You really don't know." Blinking, Nick leaned forward, across his desk, and stared at Barry, "You are a certified genius Barry. The test that we kept giving you, even after you passed the placement test, was an IQ test. We wanted to determine just where to put you."</p><p>"An IQ test?" Joe questioned.</p><p>Nick nodded his head, "We didn't send those test back to you because I wanted to talk to you about it first. We have the original in your school folder, along with all your other transcripts and placement test you took to get enrolled." Opening his desk drawer, the principal pulled out another folder and placed it on his desk and slid it over towards Barry and Joe.</p><p>Reaching over Joe opened the folder and flipped through the various test and scores with amazement. "He is... "</p><p>"A genius?" Nick nodded his head, leaning back in his chair. "He is. An IQ score of over 190 is no joking matter. And that's why all the teachers are fighting for your attention. They all want to be apart of your growth here at Crossroads."</p><p>"190!?" Joe looked like he was about to pass out while Barry looked amazed at the news. "Damn. I've been raising a genius all this time. Who would have known?" He teased, wrapping an arm around his sons shoulder, ruffling his hair.</p><p>Barry smiled. "Not me... I mean I knew I was smart... but not genius level... probably like average at best... but... "</p><p>Joe stopped him mid ramble, "Alright, we got it Barr." Turning he stared at the principal, "Is that why you gave him that full scholarship?"</p><p>Nick shook his head, "No. He was already going to receive that because his placement test already proved to us that he belonged here. Several of the school boards found out about his situation in Central and decided that Barry deserved to be here. They cut a check towards your scholarship, an amount, aside from them, only I would know." Nick folded his arms across the desk with a smile. "When news about your IQ test reached them, they were even more eager to have you and they added more money to your scholarship."</p><p>Joe stared wide eyed at them while Barry looked shocked and confused. "Why would they... "</p><p>Nick smiled wider, "Everyone wants to be apart of a genius's growth and if the only way they can help you is by offering you money for your education, they'd do it. They want you to succeed." He sighed, glancing towards the door, "But I think we've kept Mr. Mallory waiting long enough."</p><p>Terry shrugged, "It's no problem for me."</p><p>Standing up, Joe nodded his head, "Thank you for your time." He motioned for Barry to get up. "Come on son, we've got a tour to get to."</p><p>"See you later, Principal Nick." Barry called out as he followed his father and Terry towards the door.</p><p>"I'll be seeing you around Mister Allen. Remember my door is always open if you need something, don't hesitate to come."</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, Barry nodded his head. "I won't. Thank-you for having me."</p><p>"It'll be a pleasure having you here, Mister Allen."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After giving Barry and Joe a tour of the school and a brief of history of it, Terry led them to a building off to the left side of the school. "Now, this is the Dalton dorms where we will be staying." The older teenager opened the glass door allowing both Joe and Barry to enter first. "The first floors are usually for underclasses, Freshman's, Sophomore's, and those younger whose parents paid the tuition to get their kids into the school. We don't have much of those though because most kids prefer to stay with their friends."</p><p>Joe nodded his head as Barry looked around, admiring the building before following behind his father and Terry when the teen motioned towards the stairs. "The second floor are for the upperclassmen's, Junior's and Senior's." This floor looked just as nice as the first floor. "But you are on the third floor." As Terry gestured towards the stairs, Barry and Joe followed him up. "This floor is only used by those who can afford it. These are the singles. Unlike the dorm rooms, these rooms are more like an apartment."</p><p>"Like an apartment?" Joe questioned.</p><p>Terry nodded his head. "This is your room." Barry glanced at the door, 66, and watched as Terry reached into his pocket and produced a key. "Each door on this floor is biometric so once you get settled, we can get your door situated." Holding out the key, "This is the key for the lock just in case you can't use the sensor for whatever reason, be it a cut or something." As the teenager opened the door, Joe and Barry got their first look at room -no, not a room, an apartment.</p><p>"Wow... " Joe murmured. "You weren't kidding."</p><p>The room was fairly large and fully furnished with a couch pushed up against the wall with a flat-screen T.V. mounted across from it. In front of the couch was a coffee table with several coasters resting on the corner. The room was open with a perfect view of the kitchen and the dining area.</p><p>The Kitchen was fully stocked with every appliance needed. A coffee machine was beside the refrigerator/freezer with a microwave on a shelve about the counter. Beside the coffee machine was a toaster. There was a stove and oven. In the cabinets were plates, bowls, drinking cups and mugs.</p><p>The entry area had a coat closet. Down the hallway was a half-bath and beside it was another closet before the bedroom came into view.</p><p>As they entered the bedroom, Barry couldn't help but smile at it. It was a fairly large room with a desk placed in the far corner, beside the window. The bed was a queen, with two nightstands on either side with lamps placed on both sides. Across from the bed was a vanity and above that was another large screen T.V. mounted to the wall. There was a pretty good size closet with the bathroom beside it.</p><p>Joe looked amazed and glanced at Barry, "Hey, I might just have to come out here and stay with you." He jokingly stated which earned him a laugh from the eleven year old. "No, but seriously, this place is nice. It's better then any place I had after moving out of my parents house, that's for sure."</p><p>Barry smiled, "I do like it." He wrapped his arms around Joe, who returned the hug immediately. "Thanks Joe."</p><p>"No problem, Barr. Come on. We should get back out there."</p><p>Nodding, the two made there way out of the room and back towards the entry way where Terry was standing. He was on his phone and looked up when he heard them coming. With a smile, he slid his phone back into his pocket and nodded his head towards them. "So, how did you like it?"</p><p>"I love it. It's really nice." Barry grinned while Joe gave a nod of his head.</p><p>"It is." Terry waved his arms. "As you can see, these rooms are fully furnished and the only thing you need to buy are things you want to keep in the refrigerator and freezer or the cabinets. If you drink coffee, that's on you as well. My advice, you should head to the store first and pick up some food you can keep in the fridge/freezer or the cabinets; including your drinks. And don't forget snacks. I don't know about you, but I have really bad sweet tooth and the worst thing you can possibly feel is a craving for chocolate and not have it on hand, so, stock up on those as well. You'll most likely need to buy your own toiletries unless you already did."</p><p>Barry nodded his head. It did sound like a good idea.</p><p>As they walked towards the front door, where Terry can help them get the door programmed, "So on average, how much are these rooms?" Let's be honest, the room must cost allot of money and Joe was curious to find out just how much.</p><p>Terry smiled, "On average... $5,000.00 a month, and that isn't even taking into account the amount of intuition, purchases for meals and everything else. So, most people prefer just bunking with someone then worry about the cost of these rooms, unless you can afford them, that is." The auburn haired teen shook his head and walked towards the door, "There is only four other on this floor and only two of them are rich enough to afford the rooms." Terry motioned towards the two rooms in question. "Rooms 65 and 64, they belonged to two of Starling Cities wealthiest families, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, respectively."</p><p>Joe frowned, despite living 600 miles away, Oliver Queens reputation proceeds him. He wasn't too sure he liked the thought of his son living in such close quarters to such a degenerate like Queen.</p><p>"Room 71 belongs to Dante Ramon, he is here on scholarship as well. I think he once said he came from Central as well. He was accepted for his talent with the piano, but in recent years, he discovered his love of law. Think he wants to return to Central and became a DA or something." Terry shrugged his shoulder. "Room 75 is mine." He gestured towards the room at the end of the hall. "R.A.'s are automatically offered a room up here, I don't know why, never bothered to ask but that's just how it was."</p><p>"You are a senior now, though, right?" Barry frowned.</p><p>Terry nodded his head. "Don't worry. when the time is right, I'll choose the next R.A. and introduce him to you first. His main job aside from making sure every student is accounted for and are following the rules will be to make sure you are where you are suppose to be." Crossing his arms, the teen frowned, "Though I hate to admit it, Crossroads isn't perfect and we do tend to have some creeps loitering around even when they aren't suppose to be here. And the security guards are pretty lax with their job." He rolled his eyes. "But that's a conversation for later. Let's get your door done first."</p><p>"That reminds me, what is a biometric door?" Joe questioned, confused.</p><p>"The door can be open by scanning your fingerprint." Barry replied.</p><p>Terry nodded his head. "Right. It's also passcode protected, so you'll need a pin as well, just in case something happens to your finger and the scanners can't read it." Barry hummed, "And as I mentioned earlier." Terry handed him the key, "This is the only one we have for that door, so don't lose it. This will come in handy if, for some reason, your fingerprint and passcodes aren't working, that key is the only other way you'll be able to get into your room."</p><p>Barry nodded his head.</p><p>"What... ?"</p><p>Barry just laughed, "It's okay Joe. Here, we'll show you."</p><p>.</p><p>As Joe helped Barry get settled in, it finally sank in that Barry was actually leaving and the next time he'd be able to see him would be in four months. Turning towards his foster father, Barry grimaced at the look Joe had. It made him sad to see it, but this was something he needed to do. He couldn't stay in Central and get picked on until Iris and the other kids got bored and found something else to occupy themselves with. "It's not like I'm never going to see you again, Joe." Barry called out, "You can come up here every weekend and I'll be back in Central during holidays."</p><p>Joe nodded. "I know Barr." The older man wrapped his arms over the boy. "I'm just going to miss you." Pulling away, Joe smiled, "Okay. Before I leave, lets go have dinner and afterwards I'll take you to a grocery store and you can pick up some things to stock up your kitchen until I can come back up here the next weekend." Barry nodded his head and followed Joe out of his room.</p><p>.... <strong>End Chapter </strong>....</p><p>
  <em><strong>AN: </strong>I have a few chapters of this story up, but the start of the chapter starts 4 years later, the day Oliver Queen gets on the Gambit. I was going to have their friendship and school life told in flashbacks, however now that I'm rereading and going through the chapters again, I'm thinking perhaps, I'll write more about their school life and how they become friends and all that, though it would probably take longer for chapters to get uploaded... It's up to you guys though, leave a comment below letting me know what you want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Do you guys want the time skip?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Do you guys want to read how Barry meets and becomes friends with Thea? How he meets Oliver and the others? His first interaction with Oliver? How they fell in love. Or do you just want to read those in flashbacks when they come up?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry's first day of school. </p>
<p>Meets Thea, Hartley and Alex. </p>
<p>Class field trip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em><strong>Disclaimer: </strong></em>I don't own The Flash or Arrow. If I did, Oliver would have ended up with Laurel, Barry would be with Caitlin and allot more team ups between Oliver and Barry and less Iris West Show and the Felicity Chronicles. The show would actually be about Barry and Oliver and not about their LI. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ages: <strong><em>Start of the story:</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Barry and Thea: 11</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hartley and Alex: 12</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oliver, Laurel, Tommy, Dante: 17</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sara: 16</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Barry glanced at Terry with a shrugged. "Kind of nervous." He murmured causing Terry to laugh and pat his shoulder, "The class shouldn't be that big, should it? I mean this is still a high school level course, just for those who are too young to be mixed in with teenagers, right?"</p>
<p>"Not too sure about how this works. I mean most of the junior high aged students that attend here are the school board kids, or those who come from wealthy family and can afford to have their kids enrolled. So, I'm not really sure how much of a challenge a genius like you will get."</p>
<p>"Oh. Do you know if any of them are nice?"</p>
<p>"I would hope so after all Crossroad Academy has a no bullying policy, and there is no exception for that rule." Terry stated, glancing down at the kid, "If you have any problems with the students, just tell the teacher or come find me later and I'll bring it to principal Nick's attention, alright?"</p>
<p>Barry nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to meet your classmates. I bet your teacher can't wait to meet you."</p>
<p>Flushing red at the remembrance, Barry gripped the straps of his bag tighter, giving a nod of his head to Terry, "I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Okay." Raising his hand, Terry knocked on the door.</p>
<p>Moments later the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with light brown hair and eyes. "Hello." She greeted first to Terry before her attention was brought towards Barry and a wide smile blossomed upon her face. "And you must be Bartholomew Allen." Barry winced at the mention of his first name. "I have been waiting to meet you since I heard about your amazing test results."</p>
<p>"Uh... "</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll leave him into you capable hands. And if it isn't too much of a bother, could you assign someone to help him around the school and to show him his classes?"</p>
<p>"Of course, It's no trouble at all."</p>
<p>Terry nodded his head before turning his attention towards Barry. "I'll see you after school alright Barry. Have a good day. And try to make friends with your classmates." With a last pat on the back, the auburn haired teen walked away.</p>
<p>"Alright. You're just in time. We were just about to leave for a trip into the city."</p>
<p>"A trip to the city? Like a field trip?"</p>
<p>"That's right. I'm Kendrix Johnson; you can call me Mrs. Johnson or Mrs. Kendrix." Barry nodded his head and followed the woman into the class. "Class, I'd like you to meet the new student. His name is Bartholomew Allen."</p>
<p>"You can call me Barry." He cut in, not wanting anyone to call him <em>Bartholomew.</em></p>
<p>The teacher nodded her head. "Okay. Barry, you can join Thea Queen, Hartley Rathaway and Alex Jane." The teacher motioned towards the trio in the back. "I expect you three to make him feel welcomed."</p>
<p>"Yes Mrs. Kendrix." They called out.</p>
<p>"Good. Now everyone get up. Our rides should already be waiting for us."</p>
<p>As the trio approached him, Barry hoped that they were at least nice. He really didn't want a repeat of what happened at Central City. "Um, hi."</p>
<p>"Hey. Names Alex." The girl stated with a smile, motioning towards the boy beside her, "This is Hartley and that's Thea. It's nice to meet you. It's not everyday we get new students. Where are you from?"</p>
<p>"Central City."</p>
<p>"Really. I'm from Central as well." Hartley stated, "I heard about you. You're the genius aren't you?"</p>
<p>Barry shrugged his shoulder.</p>
<p>"No, you are." Hartley nodded his head. "Don't hide it but don't flaunt it as well. No one likes a boastful person, but you shouldn't hide what you are as well."</p>
<p>Thea smiled. "At least I know where to go when I need help with my homework."</p>
<p>"Hurry up you guys." Mrs. Kendrix called out to them. "You can get to know Barry better during the trip into the city."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Why didn't Mrs. Kendrix just say we were going to a science museum?" Barry questioned as he looked at the different fountains at the entrance of the building. Each section had a different statue. On the side of the building was what looked like a space needle. "When she said we were going into the city... I didn't know what to think."</p>
<p>"If you hadn't noticed already, she is kind of a weird lady." Alex shrugged her shoulder. "None of us understands half of the things she does. Like bringing us here for instance."</p>
<p>"I don't mind this." Hartley stately. "At least this is better then the usual places she'd take us."</p>
<p>Thea nodded her head. "Lets get inside." She shivered. "It's cold. What the heck was I thinking, wearing a dress?"</p>
<p>As the quartet entered the building, they looked around in amazement. "Wow, you know what? I change my mind. This place looks awesome." Alex chimed in, running towards what looked like a water shooting game. "Too bad Mrs. Kendrix doesn't bring us to places like this more often."</p>
<p>Around them, the rest of the students were also looking around, several of them ended up by what looked like a play area for young kids, complete with a playset and water games. Barry was amazed and couldn't wait to see what else this place had to offer.</p>
<p>"Alright class. Everyone come here." Hearing their teacher calling for them, the quartet headed towards her with the rest of the class. "I'm sure you are just as excited to be here as I am." Looking at his classmates, Barry had to agree and how awesome was that. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel like the odd one out. The one who liked school and learning and going to science museums. Here, right now, it looked like he finally had a place where he fit in. "...so what do you guys want to see first?"</p>
<p>Several voices rang out which was immediately silenced by their teacher.</p>
<p>"As happy as I am to see how excited you all are. I want you to talk amongst yourselves and decide which exhibit you guys want to see first." The class nodded their heads and made a circle. It was a good thing the class was small. Barry counted about 12 in total. After several minutes and allot of disagreements and arguments, they settled on seeing the planetarium exhibit first.</p>
<p>"Is it always like this?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Thea questioned glancing towards Barry with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Barry shrugged, "Everyone being excited to see a science museum. At my old school, I was the odd person out most of the time because I loved to learn and talk about science and the other students didn't, so I got picked on allot for that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, there just idiots." Hartley scoffed, "Here, the only problem you'll receive is someone having a different opinion then you do and thus starting an argument." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and ambled on, "But I do know what you mean... about other kids not being as excited as you are in science. Before I came to Crossroads, I had the same problem with the other kids. I just couldn't connect with them."</p>
<p>Barry nodded his head. He knew the feeling.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"This place is pretty awesome. I'm going to have to come back later."</p>
<p>Nodding his head in agreement, Barry glanced around at the exhibit. After spending an hour -or so- at the Planetarium, they were now in the dinosaur exhibit. "Agreed. I think even Joe would like this place and his not one for Science or technology."</p>
<p>"Joe?" Hartley raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Barry nodded his head. "Joe is my foster dad. He took me in when my parents were murdered."</p>
<p>"Sorry." The slightly older boy muttered. "I knew your name sounded familiar, I just couldn't place it."</p>
<p>"It's okay." Turning his head to see if he could spot the two girls, Barry blinked before he took off while stripping his jacket off at the same time, unaware that a surprised and perplexed Hartley followed behind him, that is, until he saw what had caused the other boy to take off.</p>
<p>Thea was, unknowingly, flashing people her black and purple, undergarment clad, backside.</p>
<p>Coming up behind his friend, Barry wrapped his jacket around her waist, startling her. "What the heck?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Thea." He took several steps back as the girl straighten up. "But... uh... " He glanced around the room and aside from a bunch of snickering teenagers in the corner, no one else had seen what just happened.</p>
<p>"He just saved you butt, Thea." Hartley stated coming to a stop beside Barry, patting his shoulder and smirking towards the oblivious female Queen. "While you were bending over, the entire backside of your dress rose... and... yeah." He trailed off not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>Thea flushed beet red, mortified. "What?" She screeched.</p>
<p>"I don't think anyone but those guys over there saw anything." Barry muttered.</p>
<p>Turning in the direction, Thea scowled at the looks those creeps were giving her. "Assholes. They look the same age as Ollie and the others."</p>
<p>"Ollie?"</p>
<p>"My older brother." Thea replied, before she threw her arms around Barry. "Thanks for saving my ass Barry. You're like a real life superhero." She teased, just as Alex ambled over, looking confused and questioning them about what was going on, to which Thea told her and Alex looked like she was about to march over to the group of guys and give them a piece of her mind.</p>
<p>"Thanks for looking after Thea, Barry." Alex patted the younger boys shoulder with a smile, "I never thought I'd meet a hero in real life. This is awesome."</p>
<p>Barry flushed at her praise, "It... It was n... nothing. I'm sure anyone would have said something."</p>
<p>"They didn't." Thea scowled as she glanced towards the corner of the room. "Unbelievable jerks."</p>
<p>"Ignore them. Come on. Let's go see more of the exhibit." Hartley called out as he guided the group away from the obnoxiously sniggering teenagers. <em>'What a bunch of immature punks.'</em></p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The rest of the museum trip was uneventful but pleasant. Barry had allowed Thea to keep his jacket around her waist just encase something like earlier happened again. And Thea really appreciated that. By the time they arrived back, school was just ending and the four friends decided to hangout and get to know Barry better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad First Impression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thea can't wait to introduce her best friend to her brother... and it doesn't end well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Disclaimer:  </strong>I don't own The Flash or Arrow. I own this plot and my ideas. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 3</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come on Barry. I want you to meet my parents and Ollie should be there as well." Thea called out, wrapping her arms around Barry, who sighed. Thea had been waiting months to introduce him to her older brother and his friends, but whenever they were free, Barry wasn't and vice versa. So this would be his first time meeting Oliver, and he was really nervous about this meeting. He had heard allot about the older Queen and wasn't too sure how this first meeting was going to turn out.</p><p>It's been almost a year since Barry first came to Crossroads Academy and met Thea, Alex and Hartley and within that year, they became really good friends. It was the last day of school and both Alex and Hartley had already been picked up by their parents, leaving Thea and Barry to wait for their family.</p><p>Joe had called and said he'd be a bit late coming to pick him up because he had a last minute crime scene he had to go, Barry didn't mind waiting. He wasn't in a huge rush to get back to Central City. He enjoyed the year he spent away and wasn't looking forward to the next two in a half months.</p><p>Ten minutes after both Alex and Hartley left, the Queen's limo pulled up which brings us to the reason he was currently being dragged across the campus. "Why would your brother already be in the limo? Shouldn't he be in the dorms?"</p><p>Thea shrugged, "It's Ollie. He isn't much for school. His smart just doesn't have the focus and drive to apply himself."</p><p>Before Barry could make a comment about that, the door of the limo was opening and both Robert and Moira was stepping out. "Thea!" The parents greeted her with a smile. "How was your last day of school?"</p><p>"Fine." She murmured, tugging Barry in front of her. "This is my friend I told you about. Barry Allen. He is amazing."</p><p>Barry flushed at Thea's praise. "I'm not... " he trailed off, spotting the narrowed eyed look Thea was giving him.</p><p>"Don't listen to anything he says." Thea exclaimed. "Barry is a super genius and always takes time to help everyone with their classwork if they need help. He is amazing. He just as low self-esteem and confidence issues that I'm hoping we'll break him out of."</p><p>Moira and Robert just smiled. On the contrary, they had heard allot about Barry Allen. He had been the talk of the school since he first applied. And they were really happy Thea was friends with the boy. "It's nice to meet you Barry. We have heard allot about you and not necessarily all from Thea."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you two too." He murmured.</p><p>Before anyone else could say anything, they were several raised voices coming from near the dorm. As the group turned, Barry looked confused as the other three shared a groan. "I can't believe you get to meet my brother while he is making an ass out of himself." Thea grumbled, narrowing her eyes. "This is not the way I wanted you to meet him. I wonder what he did now."</p><p>"Are you sure it's your brother's fault?" Barry questioned with a raised brow. </p><p>Thea nodded her head. "It's always his fault. Laurel is allot like you. Nice, smart and an all around good person. Ollie has cheated on her so many times already, but she takes him back every time. I don't understand why. She deserves better then that." Thea crossed her arms. "I love Oliver and all, but he can be such an insensitive jerk."</p><p>The arguing couple were drawing closer to the group, close enough that they were starting to hear their conversation allot clearer now. And by the sound of it. Oliver had been caught in bed with a girl named Sara. "Oh my god!" Thea's shout caused all heads to turn towards her and she flushed in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to yell that out loud like that.</p><p>Oliver's face dropped at the sight of his family and some boy around Thea's age. He could already see the disappointed looks his parents were giving him. "Mom. Dad. Thea." He greeted, glancing at the boy, he vaguely recognized him as the boy who shared the same dorm floor as him. "Kid."</p><p>"His name is Barry, Oliver." Thea scowled. "And did you really cheat on Laurel with Sara?"</p><p>Laurel took that time to walk away, but a voice calling for her caused her to stop. "What, Sara?" The look Laurel threw over her shoulder was a mix of anger, sadness and betrayal. The sight of such a look tore at Barry's heart. Whoever this girl was, she was close to Laurel. "What can you possibly say to me that would make this okay?"</p><p>"I'm sorry Laurel." The girl cried.</p><p>"Yeah, well, sorry isn't going to make this better." Laurel scowled, making a move to walk away but stopped and turned towards Oliver. "This is the last time Oliver."</p><p>Barry thought her expression earlier was heartbreaking, but this look right now, when she looked at Thea's brother, that look just tore his already breaking heart out of his chest. He wanted to cry for this girl he didn't even know.</p><p>"I took you back when you cheated on me with Helena, McKenna, Samantha, Michael, Tory and Micha." Tears filled the girls eyes, "I love you Ollie, but this is too much. You're never going to change. I don't know how many times my heart has to break before I realize something needs to change. I guess it took you cheating on me with my sister for me to finally let you go."</p><p>"Laurel... ?" Oliver took a step towards her.</p><p>"No, Oliver." Laurel shook her head. "I'm serious. This is the last straw. I won't take you back anymore. My heart can't take anymore of this. I will never be able to trust you and what kind of relationship would that be? No, it's best if we end this now if we ever want to preserve what is left of our friendship."</p><p>"Laurel... "</p><p>"I mean it Oliver." Laurel growled. "If you keep pushing me, our relationship won't be the only thing that will end, so will our many years of friendship." After that, Laurel ran passed the group.</p><p>Sara stood there for a while longer, not knowing what to do. She glanced at Oliver. "Oliver... "</p><p>Oliver shook his head. "It was a mistake Sara. Just leave." He murmured.</p><p>Tears filled the girls eyes as she walked passed them. "For what it's worth. I'm sorry Oliver. I know how much you really loved Laurel. I should have been stronger and told you no. But I'm not strong and when it comes to you, I could never resist." She stated before walking away.</p><p>Thea folded her arms over her chest, glaring at her brother. "Really? Her sister?" Throwing her hands in the air, "God! You are so unbelievable." She hissed, "Come on Barry. All of a sudden, I don't want you meeting my deadbeat brother." She looped her arms through his and pulled him away. "I'm going to wait with Barry until his dad comes and gets him."</p><p>Not bothering waiting for a response, the two preteens headed off, Thea noticeably pissed.</p><p>"You're sister isn't going to be in any forgiving mood for a long time, you do know that right?" Moira slanted a narrowed look at her son. "What were you thinking?"</p><p>Oliver shrugged his shoulder, "I wasn't." He murmured, slipping passed his parents and into the limo. "Whose the kid with Thea, anyways?" He questioned. He could see both his sister and her friend from where he was sitting and he was curious. He'd seen the boy around the dorm with Terry, but aside from that, he never paid much attention to him.</p><p>"Barry Allen." Robert answered. "He is your sister's best friend. She talks about him allot and she really wanted the two of you to meet. But, you know how that ended." He glanced towards his son, "Laurel was a good girl. She would have been perfect for you and Thea really wanted her as a sister. I think she loves Laurel more then she does you at times."</p><p>Oliver frowned. "Laurel is perfect, I know that. I don't know why I keep doing this to her."</p><p>Before anything else could be said, a car pulled into the long driveway in front of the school and they watched as a dark skinned man exist the vehicle and headed towards Barry and Thea. The man wrapped his arms around Barry who returned the gesture before turning towards Thea with a grin and started talking. They figured he was introducing them.</p><p>As the man headed back towards the car, Barry and Thea turned towards each other, what they were saying, they didn't know, but before parting ways, Thea threw her arms around Barry's shoulder, hugging him and with a smile, Barry returned the gesture whole heartedly before they pulled away from each other and with a wave of his hand, Barry moved towards the car while Thea headed back towards the limo.</p><p>"You okay?" Moira asked, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.</p><p>Thea nodded with a sigh, peering through the window of the limo, towards her brother. "I just really liked Laurel. I... She was good for Ollie. He always has to ruin every good thing that happens to him, why is that? Does he not want happiness or something."</p><p>"I can't begin to understand what goes on in your brothers head, Thea, but I do know this." Thea turned to look at her mom in question. "He is hurting. No matter how shitty he's treated Laurel during their relationship, he did love her. So, go easy on him." She murmured.</p><p>Thea rolled her eyes, "I'll try." she replied before moving away from her mom and into the limo.</p><p>Sharing a look, both Robert and Moira followed suit and before long, they were pulling away from Crossroads Academy.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I don't own The Flash or Arrow. I do own this story and the plot, and any OC's.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Barry entered Joe's car after saying his goodbye to Thea, he turned towards his foster father with a grin. "It's good to see you Joe."</p>
<p>Joe returned the grin and nodded his head in agreement as they pulled away from the school. "And it's damn good to see you, son. It's a long drive home, so tell me about school. Your classes and your friends."</p>
<p>And Barry did. He told Joe about his first day of school and meeting his new friends. About their trip to the science museum and getting to really know them throughout the year that he was attending the school. "I've never had this much fun at school before, Joe. Coming here was a good idea." Barry stated. "Thea, Alex and Hartley are awesome. I wish you could have met the latter two as well. What did you think of Thea?"</p>
<p>Joe smiled. "Well, I don't know her really well yet, but from the brief introduction we had, I can say, that I do think she is a really nice girl and I'm happy that you have such good friends, Barr."</p>
<p>Barry nodded his head. "So how is work?"</p>
<p>"Work is the same as it always is. Crime never stops, even in a place like Central where it is significantly less then other places." Joe sighed. "But we do have a new DA. She seems like someone we can work well with. Knows her stuff and isn't afraid to tell anyone off."</p>
<p>Barry raised an eyebrow at the goofy smile on Joe's face, "Do you like her, Joe?"</p>
<p>"What? No, of course not. What makes you think that?" Joe spluttered, denying.</p>
<p>"Your face says everything I need to know, Joe." Barry shook his head with a smile. "I maybe young, but I'm not blind or invalid. I can see that you like her. You should ask her out."</p>
<p>Joe looked like he was considering it for a minute before he frowned, shaking his head. "Iris doesn't like her. How can I date someone she doesn't like?"</p>
<p>Barry scowled and turned his head towards the window. Iris, of course. "You can't let her dictate your life choices Joe. She isn't always going to be with you. I think you should start living for yourself, or you'll end up alone." Barry murmured. "I don't want that for you and if Cecile makes you happy, you should at least give the relationship a try." Crossing his arms, Barry attempted to smooth out his expression, "Of course, I would need to meet her as well. I need to make sure she is everything you said because you deserve the best Joe."</p>
<p>Joe glanced at the boy he raised. Barry was more his kid then Iris was at times and he couldn't understand it, but the only thing he knew for certain was that he loved this kid. "Thanks Barr. But I'm not sure right now is such a good idea."</p>
<p>Barry shrugged. "Alright, Joe. Just remember, it's your life. Don't let anyone else tell you how to live it."</p>
<p>"Who taught you to be so wise?" Joe teased.</p>
<p>Barry just smiled. "You!" He stated, leaning his head against the chair and facing the window, he missed the surprised and fond look the older man tossed at him.</p>
<p>The rest of the drive to Central was quiet after that, Barry dozing off in his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver stared at his sister, "Are you just going to keep giving me the silent treatment?"</p>
<p>Thea huffed, glaring at her brother, "You're such an ass Oliver." Crossing her arms, Thea turned her head away from her brother, "Why do you have to keep hurting Laurel like that?" She kicked out her feet, "And with Sara? Really? God, I swear sometimes... " Throwing her arms into the air, Thea leaned back in her seat, "I wanted to introduce you to my bestfriend, but, with a first impression like that, I don't even know what Barry will think of you."</p>
<p>Oliver frowned, "That boy is your bestfriend? What happened with Alex? Thought she was your bestfriend."</p>
<p>"She is. But Barry is my best male friend. And he is awesome. Not like you will know seeing as you made such a lousy first impression. Barry is such a soft hearted person, he probably felt Laurel's pain and sympathized with her and labeled you as a douchebag. Not like I can blame him, you are a douche. And out of all the girls you dated or cheated on Laurel with, she is the best out of all of them and the one person I wouldn't have minded having as a sister."</p>
<p>Moira and Robert observed their children. Oliver did look miserable, not like he didn't deserve it. The pain he was feeling, he had no one but himself to blame for. They wanted to sympathize with him but Laurel was right to finally let Oliver go, she had given their son too many chances that he kept destroying. They would have thought he would have learned his lesson, but he kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again and they just didn't understand why. It was obvious to them that their son loved Laurel, why he kept cheating on her, they couldn't even begin to guess.</p>
<p>"Lay off Thea." Oliver grumbled. He knew he was a screw up. He didn't need his sister's constant reminder of what an ass he was. "Tell me more about this friend of yours?"</p>
<p>"Why? Not like you'll ever be able to take away his first impression of you." She sighed. "I've told him so many stories about you. Hyped you up as the best brother and then you go and do something stupid like this." Eying Oliver for a while, Thea rolled her eyes. "Barry was a transfer, joined the academy earlier in the year." She murmured, deciding to give Oliver a break, not like he deserved one. "On his first day, we had a field trip to a science museum and it was pretty cool."</p>
<p>"Oh. I didn't think science or a museum was your thing." Oliver commented.</p>
<p>Thea shrugged her shoulder, "It isn't really, but this place was interesting." She sighed, "I was wearing a dress on that day and we were looking at the dinosaur exhibit... " She trailed off. Seeing her unusual pause in conversation, Moira and Robert eyed her in worry while Oliver frowned.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"I had an itch on my ankle and bend over to scratch it... the entire backside of my dress rose up." She flushed red in embarrassment just remembering that day, before anger and annoyance took over her expression.</p>
<p>"So you were flashing people your undergarments." Moira rose an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Thea nodded her head. "Barry and Hartley were looking at the exhibits behind me while Alex had wondered off. Barry had seen what had happened and ran over towards me and wrapped his jacket around me. I was startled, Barry was embarrassed and couldn't string together words, so Hartley told me what had happened."</p>
<p>"He saved your butt... " Oliver didn't know whether to laugh or not, "Quite literally."</p>
<p>Thea nodded her head. "Yeah. He's such a sweetheart. Luckily, no one but these obnoxious guys saw anything. They were laughing and looking at us the entire time before we left the Dinosaur exhibit."</p>
<p>"They saw what happened and were just laughing. Who were they?" Oliver scowled, while Robert and Moira didn't look too happy about that as well.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Just some guys. Barry let me keep his jacket just encase something like that happened again."</p>
<p>"What a nice young man. I would have liked to get to know him." Moira smiled. "Seems like you have a real life hero."</p>
<p>Thea smiled. "I would really like you guys to meet Barry. He is amazing despite everything that happened to him." At the looks her family was giving her, Thea told them about Barry's life, nothing too personal, but things that were common knowledge and things she knew he wouldn't mind her sharing with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parking the car, Joe looked over and smiled. It was nice to have his son back home. "Hey Barr! Wake up." He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and gently shook him awake. "Come on, sleepy head." Green eyes blinked open and stared blurry eyed, "We're home Barr."</p>
<p>Understanding dawned on the young teenager in a moment and he nodded his head, unbuckling his seatbelt and covering up a yawn. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I was more tired then I thought." Opening his door, he stepped out of the vehicle with Joe following behind him. As they entered the house, he couldn't help but notice how quite it was. "Is Iris not here? House is pretty quite." He might have been gone for a while but he could remember there always being noise in the house when the female was home.</p>
<p>Joe shrugged his shoulder, taking his jacket off and hanging it up on the coat rack. "Iris thinks she's grown enough to do as she wants. She doesn't listen to anything I say anymore." He headed towards the living room and took a seat on the couch. "She started dating this older guy that I didn't approve of. Told her he was too old for her and she couldn't see him anymore. She rebelled against that and snuck out of the house every night to see him."</p>
<p>Barry raised an eyebrow at that, sitting beside his foster dad, "How did you find out about it?"</p>
<p>"They got into trouble one night and an officer brought her home. Single most embarrassing moment in my life." Joe shook his head. "I couldn't believe she had snuck out of the house and then had to be brought back home.... in handcuffs.... by someone I work with."</p>
<p>"What did she do?"</p>
<p>"She was caught shoplifting at the mall." Joe crossed his arms. "The officer who responded to the call recognized her as my daughter. He spoke to the store owner and they agreed that if Iris returned everything she'd taken, they wouldn't press charges but they would banned her from the store."</p>
<p>Barry couldn't say he was at all surprised by this outcome. Iris had always been a nightmare for him. She was emotionally and verbally abusive towards him and he bet if she didn't have other people who could physically beat him up, she'd do it herself, but as it turned out, she had friends who were more then happy to put their hands on him, and not in a nice way.</p>
<p>"I grounded her, took away all of her privileges and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere except to school. She did not agree. Fought me over this and when I wouldn't give in to what she wanted, she stomped off to her room. Later when I went to check on her, I discovered that she had snuck out of the house."</p>
<p>"How?" Barry was confused. It wouldn't be possible for Iris to sneak out of her room.</p>
<p>"She used your window to do it."</p>
<p>Barry raised an eyebrow. "What? She went into my room?"</p>
<p>Joe nodded his head. "Yeah." Barry didn't look at all happy at that. "I don't think she touched any of your things. She only went in there to use your window. But don't worry, after that incident. I kept your door locked so she wouldn't be able to use your room as an escape route."</p>
<p>Barry nodded his head. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"It's no problem." Joe murmured, eying his son, "You know, just because you don't say anything, it doesn't mean that I can't see how much you don't like Iris." Barry turned his head to stare at Joe, "It's obvious you don't. And I guess Iris has never made it easy for you either. She's older then you, so I always thought that played a role in this, but it's more then that isn't it?"</p>
<p>Barry faced forward and shrugged. "Iris has never really liked me. It got worse the older we got."</p>
<p>"Is she the reason you started looking into different boarding schools? And be honest."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Barry whispered. "She'd been able turn the entire school against me by using my parents death as a motivating. She told everyone that the killer was still out there and that anyone who got close to me would end up dead as well. And the only way the killer wouldn't hurt them was if they hurt me." He closed his eyes, "That's when the students started bullying me. The faculty ignored it, even when I went to them for help. And the other students who didn't believe what Iris was saying, was too scared to go against her thinking she'd turn the bullying onto them, and I don't think they'd be wrong about that. She probably would have."</p>
<p>Joe bolted upwards, "Why didn't you tell me? I had no idea."</p>
<p>"She threatened to kill me if I told you." Barry sat up, "It was after hearing her say that to me, I knew I had to leave, even if it was only for the school year. It would be better then staying in a house with a budding psychopathic sociopath. I never said anything before because her violent outburst were always directed at me." A slight furrow of his eyebrows and the concerned look that marred his expression for a moment went unseen by Joe, '<em>It looks as if she's getting worse quite quickly. She isn't even attempting to hide her actions anymore. This could be very bad.' </em></p>
<p>"That still doesn't make it okay." Joe brought the boy into his arms. "I'm sorry I never saw how much pain you were suffering." </p>
<p>"It's not your fault Joe." Barry returned the hug. "I'm doing good now. I made some amazing friends. You met Thea briefly. I'm not sure when you'll meet Alex, but Hart lives in Central. I'll make sure you two meet when we get together." He grinned. "I think you'll like them. They were the first people I met when I started at the academy and we just clicked. I'm the closest to Thea though. She thinks of me as a her hero." </p>
<p>"Oh. Is there a story to that?" Joe pulled away with a smile. He really loved having his son home. It was nice to be able to at least talk to one of his kids without having to worry about an argument breaking out. "What happened? And why are you her hero?" Barry told him what happened on his first day. The rest of the day, the two just talked and got caught up on with what was happening in each others lives and later that night, Joe called to have pizza delivered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>